contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Joseph Kosuth
Joseph Kosuth (né le 31 janvier 1945) est un artiste américain faisant partie de l’art conceptuel. Il en devient le chef de file dès 1965. Parce qu'il voit dans l'œuvre d'art le but esthétique comme exercice esthétique, non comme art à proprement parler, Kosuth va vouloir séparer l'esthétique (=jugement de la perception du monde en général) de l'Art. « Art as art » devient plus ou moins la devise de cet artiste qui utilisera la littéralité de ses œuvres pour tenter de penser les choses de manière objective, les pièces souvent tautologiques nous disent qu'elles ne pourraient être autrement que comment elles sont : Five Words In Orange Neon se compose de cinq néons oranges et nous indique de ne pas regarder autre chose que ce que l'on voit, en évitant toute interprétation pourtant tentée ici. Le but de son travail est de « produire du sens », même s’il faut pour cela bannir l’aspect esthétique de l’œuvre. Se basant sur une tautologie : « L’art est la définition de l’art », il affirme que l’art est langage, que l’art relève du domaine des idées, qu’il n’a rien à voir avec l’esthétique ou le goût. Il parle de « propositions artistiques » plutôt que d’« œuvres ». Pour lui, « Une œuvre d’art est une présentation de l’intention de l’artiste : si celui-ci déclare que cette œuvre d’art-ci est de l’art, cela signifie que c’est une définition de l’art ». Parmi ses œuvres les plus célèbres, la série One and three 1965 qui apparaît comme une première investigation. Cette œuvre se compose d'un objet, de sa reproduction photographique à l'échelle 1 et de sa définition du dictionnaire, et consiste à ce que l'acheteur peut faire la photographie lui-même de la chaise du centre d'art dans lequel l'œuvre serait exposée. Ce n'est donc pas, par exemple pour One and three chair, pas la chaise, la photo ou la définition en tant que tel qui importe, mais comment tout cela joue ensemble. En quoi l'objet concret n'est qu'une occurrence d'un concept, tout comme un objet d'art n'est qu'une occurrence du concept d'art. C'est également une pièce qui ne dépend pas de sa matérialisation puisqu'elle se décline avec un chapeau, un extincteur,une vitre… Quelque soit l'objet c'est l'idée qui persiste. Pour la seconde investigation, Kosuth se passe de l'objet et n'utilisera que la définition pure, tirée en blanc sur fond noir en utilisant un dictionnaire des idées et des notions. Il réduit l'œuvre à une enquête sur sa propre nature et nous interroge sur nos attentes d'une œuvre d'art : est ce qu'une œuvre à besoin de la biographie (heureuse ou malheureuse) de l'artiste pour exister ? En 1991, il a réalisé pour la ville de Figeac une sculpture commémorative de Champollion, Ex Libris, dite La Place des écritures, dans le cadre des célébrations du bicentenaire de la naissance du « père de l’égyptologie » : il s’agit de l’agrandissement au sol de la pierre de Rosette, qui se déroule ainsi dans l’espace public, et sur laquelle on peut marcher : là encore il reste fidèle à ce principe de tautologie, même si l’œuvre présentée répond à tous les critères esthétiques que le moindre passant pourrait formuler ! Joseph Kosuth ne discute pas sur la beauté de l'art : il veut enlever la conception de beauté et d'esthétique dans l'art. Avec ses œuvre-définitions, il cherche à se rapprocher au plus près de la réalité, car pour lui, on use l'art pour dissimuler l'art, d'où le retour à la définition, à l'idée, au concept. Il est l'auteur de L'Art après la philosophie (1969). Expositions * Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, "Singular Forms Sometimes Repeated : Art from 1951 to the Present", New York, 2003 * Centre for Contemporary Art, Varsovie, 1996 * Documenta, 1977, 1982, 1992 * Biennale de Paris, 1985 * Institut d'art contemporain de Villeurbanne, "L'Art et le Temps. Regards sur la quatrième dimension", Villeurbanne, 1985 Citations * « Tout art (après Duchamp) est (par nature) conceptuel car l'art n'existe que conceptuellement. » * « Ce que l'art a de commun avec la logique et les mathématiques, c'est qu'il est une tautologie ; c'est-à-dire que l’''idée d'art'' (ou l’''œuvre d'art'') et l'art sont la même chose et peuvent être évaluées comme art sans qu'il soit nécessaire de sortir du contexte de l'art à titre de vérification. » * « La seule exigence de l'art s'adresse à l'art. L'art est la définition de l'art. » Liens externes *[http://www.conceptual-art.net/jk.html Page sur Specific de J. Kosuth (1967)] *[http://www.ubu.com/papers/kosuth_philosophy.html Lire (en anglais) Art After Philosophy de Joseph Kosuth] * Essay de Kosuth a PersonalStructures.org Catégorie:Artiste américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1945 de:Joseph Kosuth en:Joseph Kosuth et:Joseph Kosuth hu:Joseph Kosuth it:Joseph Kosuth ja:ジョセフ・コスース nl:Joseph Kosuth no:Joseph Kosuth ro:Joseph Kosuth ru:Кошут, Джозеф sv:Joseph Kosuth